


Bonus Story: Saitama's Weakness

by kenchang



Series: Supergirl and Saitama A Love Story [7]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Has a super villain finally figured out Saitama's weakness?





	Bonus Story: Saitama's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus story which takes place some time within the final story of my series, "Supergirl Loves Saitama".

The super villain known as the Cheater stealthily follows Saitama into a secluded alley. He has been observing Saitama for days now, in an attempt to learn the bald hero's weakness. He already has a theory. But he needs to see it just one more time to be certain.

Saitama looks around to make sure that no one is looking. He fails to notice his stalker. Then, as the Cheater expected, Saitama clutches his chest, winces, and falls to one knee!

"There it is!", Cheater excitedly tells himself. "Now, I am positive. I have discovered Saitama's weakness."

#

The following day, Saitama is taking a leisurely patrol around Z City with his disciple, Genos and Supergirl, an alien super heroine from America who they befriended. They are chatting about the differences of American and Japanese superhero fashion, when Cheater surprises them, leaping out from inside a rubbish bin.

"I am the Cheater!", he announces himself, as many Japanese super villains do. "I exploit the weaknesses of all superheroes! Observe."

He reaches into his satchel and retrieves a small, metal ball, which he promptly throws at Genos' feet. The ball releases a powerful electromagnetic burst, disrupting the young cyborg's systems, and bringing the superhero to his hands and knees!

"Genos!", Saitama worriedly shouts.

He goes to check on his friend, just as Supergirl flies towards the super villain to take him down!

"Oh, your weakness is too easy," Cheater laughs.

He takes out a green rock from his bag and holds it before him in one hand. Supergirl shrieks in pain and crashes face first into the ground.

"Supergirl, what's wrong?!", Saitama anxiously asks.

"Kryptonite," she answers weakly. "It can kill me."

"That green rock is your weakness?"

"Yes."

"Is it rare?"

"Well, at first I thought it was. But seeing as how every criminal seems to have one, I'm starting to think that half the planet is made of kryptonite."

"A green rock as a weakness. That is so silly. I mean, why do you even need a weakness? You're not even really that str-"

"WHAT?!"

"Uhm, uh, n-nothing," Saitama stutters nervously.

"Did you just say I'm not strong?!"

"Wha-? N-No. It's that green rock. It's making you hear things." Then Saitama quickly screams at Cheater, "Hey, what are you waiting for?! It's my turn already, isn't it?!"

"Ah, yes," Cheater answers confidently. "I have to admit, finding your weakness had proven most challenging. I had to tail you for days. But it was all worth it."

The super villain reaches inside his bag and throws a handful of coins at Saitama's feet.

"Hmm?", Saitama reacts in confusion.

"Copper!", the villain explains. "Before you attempt to buy something, you make sure that no one is looking. Then you check your coin purse. You clutch at your chest, whimper, and fall to one knee. Why, even a lightweight like me can defeat you in a fistfight now!"

He rushes at Saitama. The bald hero hits him with an uppercut to the chin! Cheater howls in shock and pain. His body flies into the sky and then shatters, as it silently crashes onto the side of a faraway mountain.

The effects of the EMP burst wear off, and Genos recovers. With the kryptonite now far away, Supergirl slowly regains her strength.

"What was he talking about, Master?", Genos asks.

"Oh, that?", Saitama explains shyly. "I just get so depressed when I see how little money I have left."

"But clutching your chest and falling to one knee? Isn't that a little melodramatic?"

"The important thing is that he gave us all these coins, right? So lunch is on me!", Saitama proudly announces.

Except when he looks at Supergirl, he finds her silently glaring at him.

Saitama swallows hard. He sweats profusely and says, "Oh. Y-You're still angry?"

Supergirl doesn't say a word. She turns and stomps away.

"Oh shit, I'm in trouble," Saitama mutters. He quickly tells his cyborg disciple, "Genos, make sure you pick up all those coins, OK?! Don't leave a single one behind!" Then he chases after Supergirl to apologize.

Genos smiles and shakes his head. "Cheater didn't do enough research," he concludes. "She's his true weakness."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
